486
A messager from Silchester arrived at court in Sarum. Sir Rhisiart, the Steward of Levcomagus, had petitioned his liege to intercede on his behalf over the issue of his captured knight. Though friend to Earl Roderick, the Duke had sided with his vassal and requested the return of the captured Sir Gadwick to Levcomagus. Earl Roderick conceded, and sent Sirs William, Edgar, Lavender, and Rhowain to deliver the one armed knight back to his lord. On the way Sir Edgar duelled the dastardly Sir Cygran with knives for the honor of his lord, but lost to his skilled opponent. At Levcomagus Sir Rhowain was mistaken for King Uther and the part was directed to the Red Trout, the finest inn in Levcomagus. Great was the feasting and drinking, and Sir Edgar found himself living beyond his means, unable to resist the fine food and wine served by the inn’s congenial keeper. When the knights met with Sir Rhisiart Blaines they found that Sir Gadwick had already poisoned the steward’s mind against them and the meeting went sour. The party decided to leave before more damage would be caused, but on their way out an altercation with an unfamiliar saddle caused the party to surrender to capture. Sir William was overcome by the horror of a realization that their lord may be in the wrong and collapsed into a sobbing heap as the knights were hauled to prison. After days of fruitless efforts, Sir Rhowain deviced a way out of the cell by using sufficient leverage to lift the door off its half pin barrel hinges. Rescuing Sir Lavender’s younger brother, they set free the criminals and prisoners in the cells before ending the life of Sir Gadwick, who had been set as the warden. In the ensuing chaos the party managed to flee the city, but Sir Edgar had been gravely wounded by the lucky strike of a Levcomagus footsoldier. Once in Sarum, Earl Roderick swore to never trust the men of Levcomagus and saw that Sir Edgar would be well cared for. Several weeks later, after Sir Edgar could walk and ride once more, Earl Roderick sent Sirs Blewydd, Lavender, William and Edgar out on patrol. The disappointment that they could not join the battle in Colchester was great, but their spirits are lifted somewhat when they realize that by patrolling Salisbury they will avoid being under the command of Sir Rholyn. After a few weeks of inactivity, the knights met with an elderly goatherd whom they decided to aid. This decision proved to be fateful, as the party was affronted by a fearsome three-eyed giant! Sir Edgar, resolute to prove his mettle, bravely charged the monster with little regard to his safety, and was slain by merely one strike of the tree the beast was using as a weapon! After a prolonged battle, Sir William managed to slay the monster thus gaining the title Giantslayer. The goatherd revealed himself to be Merlin, the great sorcerer, and requested the aid of the knights. Mourning for their friend, but recognizing the momentousness of the situation, the knights followed Merlin and aided him in recovering a mystical sword from the midst of a hidden lake. Their return to Sarum was sorrowful, and Sir Edgar’s body was never recovered, but by the end of the year the younger brother of their slain friend, Robert, won his spurs and joined the fellowship as a full-fledged knight. Category:Years